His Anger
by cookie-moi
Summary: A little fanfic for Miss Puppet's "Romance must advertise". Some musings about why Wellington could reacts the way he reacts.


**Title: His Anger**

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** Sadly not mine... believe me there wouldn't be so much drama if they were. And even Wellington does not belong to me. But rather to the wonderful 'Miss Puppet' from whom I just borrowed him... I do promise to put him back afterwards.

**Other:** Ever since I read 'Miss Puppet's" story "Honour bound" I love her OC Dr. Timothy Wellington. He's just such a great character and I can't tell you how happy I am that there's more to come in "Romance must advertise" (Go and read that first. ^^).

What else... ah yes. This is a fanfic of a fanfic and was originally written on a normal piece of paper during a rather long day at university were I had to wait 7 hours to give my presentation about forestry, forest management and the use of renewable energies one could win out of it.

So forgive me if there are mistakes. I have no beta-reader and I'm rather tired.

**But... have fun. **

~~o~~

**His Anger**

Timothy Wellington's anger had nothing to do with Isobel Crawley in person, but she was one of the reason why he was angry. No, she was the reason. More than he liked to admit.

His old friend Richard had written to him for years, they went to university together and after Timothy returned from India, where he had spent three years, he started writing to his old friend. That was now nearly thirty years ago.

Richard often talked about Clara in his letters, until she died. He barely mentioned her in his letters after it again. If Timothy remembered correctly Richard did so only twice. The first time when his only niece married. Richard never wrote it but Timothy then clearly read between the lines how Richard wished for Clara to be able to see the girl, insisting on wearing her aunt's beautiful white wedding dress. The second time he mentioned her again when his mother died.

Timothy went to see his friend then in that little village of his. Downton soon felt like a nice and wonderful place with friendly people. What he learned of the local nobility and the engagement they showed for the hospital made him believe that his friend was well placed and appreciated there. He nearly wished to stay on but the local hospital was just a small one and he had other commitments in London to see to.

Richard was a woman's man. No, Richard was a man who liked to flirt, had ever been one until he met Clara. This character trait had supplied some nice evenings in a pub or two when they where younger. It had also gotten them into trouble one or two times, when a jealous husband or fiance had felt threatened by his friend. Good thing that they studied to be doctors back then. This fact helped them through some of their bar fights... and that one time when... but best not to thing about that particular jelous husband. He still had the scar. And he still cringed whenever he saw parsley...

When he had stayed with him after his mother died Timothy soon learned that dear Richard flirted with most of the women in the village. Being friendly and witty he seemed to had become a favourite with the ladys, and the fact that he never acted upon any further signs of encouragement saw him liked by the men just the same.

Richard also never mentioned any woman in particular in his letters, come to think of it he barely mentioned any woman at all. His niece and her pregnancy and the christening found their ways into his letters once but there was never another woman.

So it came quite as a surprise to Timothy when his dear friend suddenly mentioned a Mrs. Isobel Crawley and his first meeting with her in his letters. Apparently she was a widow whose son was to inherit the grand estate and therefore searched for an occupation in the village. And Timothy was even more surprised when Richard kept writing about her. He mentioned her determination to save a farmer's life with a risky procedure, he praised her strong character, her wittyness, described her caring nature when dealing with the patients.

He soon suspected his friend being taken with her and when Richard mentioned how intelligent and stunningly beautiful she was, Timothy was more than certain that his friend was falling slowly, well more likely falling rapidly in love with her. And he was happy for his friend.

Soon he found himself only being happy when thinking about Richard and Mrs. Crawley. Problem's started to arise in his daily work at the London hospital. A nurse that wouldn't leave him alone and seemed to be everywhere that he was, a patient's family that threatened his career, an argument with one of the chairholders of the hospital and the Nurse topped it all by accusing him of having laid his hands on her. She soon confessed that he actually hadn't but still the hospital told him he'd better start packing the things on his desk and start looking for another occupation. Thankfully Richard had already offered him a place at that lovely little Downton hospital when Timothy wrote first to him about his grim situation.

Timothy did not wait long to take his hat and stethoskope to leave the place. His two last days in London, before he could work in that little village beside his friend and finally meet the woman Richard held in such high esteem, felt like a lifetime.

Timothy wasn't angry about having to leave London. He had never felt at home at the hospital. No, he was angry with himself. For falling for a woman whose last name he did not even get to know before she was called away by the frightened wife of a patient. He had fallen for a woman who had only presented him with the most beautiful smile he had ever seen, who had talked to him less than five minutes. She had captivated him with her friendliness, with the passion she showed when caring for the farmer, with the joy that brightened up her eyes.

And then Richard had to come and tell him who exactly it was he was talkin to. Isobel Crawley. The woman who had managed to win his best friend's heart after two decades of him staying away from women.

He had fallen in love with the woman his best friend loved so dearly.

His cold, angry manner towards her must be painful to her, the Lord knew it was for him, but he had to do it. Falling for another man's woman, another man's beloved, no, for his best friend's love did not leave him with another choice. If he wanted to stay here, to stay at Downton, he had did not want to go back into one of the great hospitals in the city, most of them probably may not even want him after the scandal he had been, but he also would not be happy there. Here at least he could try to be.

The only thing he had to do for it was to shut her out of his heart.

Too be happy he had to sacrifice his happyness on the altar of another man – it left him with nothing but pride in his work and a weak contentness to be near Richard.

Timothy knew that she was confused about his sudden change in manner but he really could not talk to her about it. Richard had taken care of him when they first started out at university. Was the first real friend he ever had and who took care of him when his father had lost everything over night. From one day to another Timothy had found himself without the means to continue his studies but somehow, he never knew how, Richard had made it possible for him to continue.

His best friend had given him what he held most dear in his life, and he thanked him by longing after what said friend loved most.

If repaying Richard ment seeing Isobel in his arms then he had to let her go, close his eyes and look away.

He could only desperately pray that these feelings would leave him in a few weeks time and that he then could work with her like they had a normal friendly work-relationship. Side by side and not afraid to say her name for fear that it was "Isobel" rather then "Mrs. Crawley" that tumbled from his lips. No need to be afraid to touch her pull her into his arms when her soft fingers grazed his skin and set his body on fire. Not having to worryabout feeling the need to reach out and touch her cheek, caress a stray lock of hair or pull her close to him.

But they wouldn't.

As much as he wished they would, he knew they wouldn't.

His feelings would not be forgotten. Because if he fell for a woman he fell hard and fast.

The only thing he could do to let Rihard be happy was to sacrifice his love for her and push her away, no matter how much he wanted to pull her close.

~~o~~

**I hope you liked it, if not, please still leave a review. ;)**


End file.
